


The Islander

by Morganas3Ravens



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nightwish - Freeform, Power Swap, Suicide Attempt, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganas3Ravens/pseuds/Morganas3Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based this off of the Nightwish song by the same name. Pitch Gold is an ex-Naval officer who can't stand the loneliness; Sandmann is an Adaro who decides that this pretty sailor isn't a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Islander

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am new to the pairing. I swear.

An old man by a seashore  
At the end of day  
Gazes the horizon  
With seawinds in his face  
Tempest-tossed island  
Seasons all the same  
Anchorage unpainted  
And a ship without a name  
Pitch Gold sighed to himself as he fixed his uniform for the fiftieth time today. It had to be done today, or he would just keep putting it off… Brushing back his blonde hair, he affixed the naval hat and gave himself a curt nod. Now to get everything ready at the Cliffside…

Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard  
He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world  
Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts  
The ones on their travels homeward from afar  
Dragging the heavy anchor along the path behind him, he glances up at his old ship. She served him well up until his banishment, and it pained him to just let it float away… but it was better this way. It would always have been better if he had never come home that day.

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind long ago  
Far below, a small dark figure watched excitedly. It wasn’t often sailors threw themselves to the darker creatures of the sea, and the Adaro wasn’t going to let a free meal go to waste… Oh. He blushed a dark purple at the first glimpse of the sailor he got. Well, it would be a shame to kill such a handsome sailor…

The albatross is flying  
Making him daydream  
The time before he became  
One of the world's unseen  
Princess in the tower  
Children in the fields  
Life gave him it all:  
An island of the universe  
Pitch finished tying the rope and lifted his head as the bird flew passed. If he closed his eye and listened hard enough, he could still hear his wife and daughter calling for him as he came up the walk after a long travel. Taking a deep breath, he checked the tightness of the ropes on the anchor and his feet. There was no turning back now.

Now his love's a memory  
A ghost in the fog  
He sets the sails one last time  
Saying farewell to the world  
Anchor to the water  
Seabed far below  
Grass still in his feet  
And a smile beneath his brow  
Sandmann watched as the sailor pushed the anchor off the cliff and quickly hid. Once the smiling man went in the water, he dove down and used his knife to cut the ropes. Dragging the taller man into his cave was harder, but worth is when the man awoke. The short conversation that followed led to introductions, and for once, it seemed like Pitch was smiling with sincerity once more.

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind so long ago


End file.
